game_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Marines
The Marines (海軍, Kaigun), is a group that appears in the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. It is the World Government's military sea force, tasked with law enforcement, international security and military operations. The Marines are one of the three great powers, alongside the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Four Emperors. They are present in all the seas around the world, as evidenced by their branch offices. The focus of the plurality of their assets is on the far more dangerous Grand Line, as their main headquarters, Marineford, is located there. In the aftermath of the Battle of Marineford, the headquarters has since been relocated to somewhere in the regions of the New World, the base of operations for Marine Headquarters. Due to their actions overall, they are one of the main antagonist groups of the series. ".''" :—About the Marines. Duties The duty of the Marines is to maintain a law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the World Government and are expected to obey its orders at will. Sometimes these orders are questionable, however they are expected to carry them out regardless of opinion. Amongst their duties is awarding bounty hunters, the bounties on the wanting heads of a criminal. They tolerate bounty hunters as a method of making their job easier but are known to go out bounty hunting themselves. Apprehended criminals who are brought in alive are handed over to be made an example of, the Marines are left to ensuring the exportation of these criminals to prison and/or to their execution. Marines often work in pairs with one superior officer and a second in command or a subordinate who is of a lower rank. These partnerships may remain even during promotions with both pairs advancing in rank together. In the pair, the higher ranked officer will give the orders to those under their command, while the other acts as an adviser or information gatherer while ensuring their partner's command is undertaken by the men. Higher ranked Marines (admirals and the fleet admiral) are expected to be on call to lead the Marine forces into war. This may take form of apprehending many criminals at once, protecting the World Nobles or calling a Buster Call to tackle a situation. Vice admirals are the ones who serve on the ships that the admirals call out and are tasked with carrying out the admirals orders exactly. The main purpose of the Marines remain footed in the idea of bringing justice to any criminal. They use justice as their constituted policy to manage a world that is made entirely of one ocean much easier. However, the main problem within the Marines is the approach to Justice. They are generally divided between those who support Moral Justice and those who support Absolute Justice with the latter being the code of conduct for the Marines as a central doctrine. Nevertheless, there is little worry from the higher ranked Marines as to how the Justice is carried out so long as it is, leading those who truly support absolute justice to make questionable actions in carrying out their duties. The Marines are also aided by the Seven Warlords of the Sea in terms of maintaining the "Three Great Powers", and as such, are expected to cooperate when necessary. Despite this, several Marines, such as Aokiji, Akainu, Smoker, Sengoku, Kizaru, and Fujitora think of the Seven Warlords of the Sea as no more than pirates. In turn, the Seven Warlords of the Sea have no obligations to obey the Marines unless under the direct orders of the World Government itself. One of the most questionable parts of their "Justice" is when it comes to slavery. Despite the practice supposedly being abolished years before, it is often shown that they just look the other way. Especially when it comes to the World Nobles' slaves, where it is even seen as a crime to free said slaves even if the person is merely a child. Often they are tasked to find and retrieve the person to be a slave once again. They even buy promising children from slave traders to be recruited into soldiers. The New Age Because of Blackbeard's actions and the death of Whitebeard, a new age has begun upon the world and the "Age of Pirates" that Roger established has ended. Thus began a new time for Marines as well. With the greatest Marines, Sengoku and Garp resigning, a power vacuum for the position of Fleet Admiral occurred. Despite Sengoku's recommendation for Aokiji to take his position, the other higher echelons wanted Akainu to become fleet admiral. The two admirals commenced a ten day battle on the Punk Hazard island while the details of the battle were agreed to be kept secret. Akainu managed to win and therefore became the new leader of the Marines. However, after the battle, Akainu kept his rival alive. Aokiji, disliking Akainu and his methods, and not wanting to serve under him, resigned from the Marines and disappeared. To compensate the loss of so much military power, the World Government granted the Marines unprecedented power, and with Sakazuki, as the new fleet admiral, the organization has become a much more powerful organization of justice ever since. Military Powers Although the exact total number of Marines is unknown, it is without a doubt to stand as the mightiest military power in the Earth Land. The very last time there was an assembly of a massive force was during Ace's Execution. The number reported to have assembled was around 100,000 strong foot soldiers, accompanied by 50 Marine Warships, they are protected by their Headquarters Marineford which is one of the strongest Marine Fortresses in the Grand Line, with numerous defense mechanisms, artillery in almost every direction. There are not only just humans, but Giants as well, later joined were the Mechanized Pacifista as well. They are also aided by most of the dreaded Seven Warlords of the Sea. Then there are the powerhouses the Admirals, then there came numerous Marine officers who are not only strong and effective, but have made their names known and remembered. Then last but not least, possibly the strongest Marines to have lived, Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Former Vice Admiral Garp D. Monkey. It is a force formed all for the sake of defending the ensuring the continuity of enforcing the might of Justice. With the battle against Whitebeard's forces that came to a close, they are victorious, although many have perished as a result. However that did not stop the unending march of the Marines, they have spent most of their time rebuilding their damaged forces. With Whitebeard's final proclamation and new military staff reassignment with Admiral Akainu becoming Fleet Admiral, the Marines have doubled up their efforts into cracking down on the new surge of pirates and Mages, especially in the New World. With the way things are progressing, it is most likely that another war will start and the Marines might have to conjure an even greater force to combat what is to come. Rank System :''Main article: Marine Ranks The system of military rank in place for the Marines is fairly straightforward, where each rank is clearly delineated. Officers and recruits present at Marine Headquarters are considered "Super-elites". All ranks present from "Lieutenant" above are usually trained here, exceptions being those in command of other Marine bases which includes Axe-Hand Morgan and Nezumi. Rank Insignia The Marines do not have a system of rank insignia per se. There is significant variation in the kind of uniform worn by officers, with many opting to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. Marines are also allowed to wield whatever weapon they are most comfortable with, no matter how unusual it is. They are even free to fight bare-handed. However, as a general rule set down by the author, uniform guidelines are as follows: * Upon first entering the Marines, new recruits are given the standard uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Marine emblem, a simplified seagull with "MARINE" underneath it, on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap with "MARINE" across the front. All the other officers at the rank of Seaman (一等兵, Ittōhei) and below wear this. The quasi-rank of Chore Boy (雑用, Zatsuyō) adds the kanji 雑 Zatsu ("various" or "odds and ends") to the sleeves, and to the Marine emblem on the back. * Once an officer has reached the rank of Petty Officer (伍長, Gochō), he or she can choose from a number of different uniforms, including his or her personal clothes. Only those who really want to appear "sailor-like" will stay with a more traditional uniform. This uniform is generally the standard sailor outfit with red and blue epaulettes. * Sailors at the rank of Ensign (少尉, Shōi) and the above are all officially allowed to wearing the coat with "Justice" (正義, Seigi) on the back. This coat tends to be worn like a cape, draped over the shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. It should be noted that the sleeves of these coats are often much longer than the wearers' arms. * For the rank of Lieutenant-Commander (少佐, Shōsa) and above, a suit worn underneath the "Justice" coat is the preferred attire. There are, of course, exceptions: Jango and Fullbody wear their own clothes with the "MARINE" hat, despite holding the rank of "Seaman Recruit" (三等兵, Santōhei). This may have something to do with the exceptional circumstances by which both of these men were brought into their present situation, the lenience on the part of their Captain, Hina, or just the fact that the rule is not strictly enforced. Also, G-5 low-rank subordinates do not wear the full uniform due to their disregard of the rules, to the point of wearing slacks and a bucket for a hat. Smoker also retains his suit while wearing a jacket without wearing the marine cape that vice admirals normally wear. Some Marines have special dress attained on them. While Sengoku was an admiral, he wore a red epaulettes instead of yellow that is commonly worn by an admiral. Garp and Tsuru also wear their special epaulettes as Garp wears red and black while Tsuru wears purple with white dot epaulettes. Commissioned Marine Officers * Fleet Admiral (元帥, Gensui) ** Sakazuki (Akainu) * General (将軍, Shōgun) * Admiral (大将, Taishō) ** Kuzan (Aokiji) (Formerly) ** Borsalino (Kizaru) ** Issho (Fujitora)) * Vice Admiral (中将, Chūjō) ** Garp D. Monkey (also Instructor) ** Vergo (Formerly; Deceased) ** Smoker * Rear Admiral (少将, Shōshō) * Commodore (准将, Junshō) * Captain (大佐, Taisa) ** Morgan (Formerly) ** Coby ** Tashigi * Commander (中佐, Chūsa) * Lieutenant Commander (少佐, Shōsa) * Lieutenant (大尉, Taii) * Lieutenant Junior Grade (中尉, Chūi) * Ensign (少尉, Shōi) Infantry and Sailor Division * Warrant Officer (准尉, Jun'i) * Master Chief Petty Officer (曹長, Sōchō) * Chief Petty Officer (軍曹, Gunsō) * Petty Officer (伍長, Gochō) * Seaman First Class (一等兵, Ittōhei) * Seaman Apprentice (二等兵, Nitōhei) * Seaman Recruit (三等兵, Santōhei) or Recruit (新兵, Shinpei) * Chore Boy (雑用, Zatsuyō; not an official rank) Special Ranks *'General Inspector' (大目付, Ōmetsuke) ** Sengoku *'Instructor' (教官, Kyōkan) Others * Pacifista Science Division * Sentomaru (Science Captain) Medic Division Chefs Division Unknown Ranked Marine Members Known members include: Main Members * Fleet Admiral Akainu * Admiral Kizaru * Admiral Fujitora Reserve Members * General Inspector Sengoku * Vice Admiral/Instructor Garp Former Members * Captain Axe-Hand Morgan * Admiral Aokiji * Scientist Caesar Clown Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies Enemies ???? Gallery Fleet Admirals File:Sakazuki_Post_Timeskip_(OPWS)_Portrait.png|Fleet Admiral Akainu Admirals Generals Vice Admirals Rear Admirals Commodores Captains Commanders Lieutenant Commanders Lieutenants Lieutenant Junior Grades Ensigns Warrant Officers Master Chief Petty Officers Chief Petty Officers Petty Officers Seaman First Classes Seaman Apprentices Seaman Recruits Chore Boys General Inspectors Instructors Unknown Ranks Former Marines * †: the character is deceased. * *: the character's status is unknown. Hovering the symbol may give further details. * ≠: the character is non-canon. * ‡: the character is no longer part of this group. Hovering the symbol may give further details. History Past Exactly how long the Marines have been around for is unknown, so is how they were created; however, it has been commented that Marineford has been their "stronghold/watchpost of justice" for centuries, implying that they have existed for quite a while. The oldest known date of their existence is 52 years before the current storyline, when Oimo and Kashi were captured by the Marines and tricked into guarding Enies Lobby, hoping to free Dorry and Broggy, whom they thought had been arrested. This is around the time in which Brook received his bounty, another proof of the existence of the Navy fifty years ago. 27 years before the current storyline, a platoon of Marines led by Garp and Sengoku are sent to stop the war between Roger and Shiki. 24 years before the current storyline, Garp was known as the legendary Marine who cornered Gol D. Roger many times. A week before Roger's execution, Shiki caused an uproar when he decided to assault Marineford all by himself. However, he was defeated by the hands of both Garp and Sengoku and was imprisoned in Impel Down for the next two years before his escape. After Roger's execution, the Navy and the Marine judges went to Water 7 to judge and later executed Tom for supporting him in his pirate ventures by constructing Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson. 22 years before the current storyline, a platoon of the Marines, including five vice admirals, were sent to Ohara to execute a Buster Call regarding the research of lost history and annihilated the island. Three of the most notable vice admirals who took part included two of the future admirals Kuzan and Sakazuki, as well as Saul D. Jaguar, who sacrificed his life to protect Robin Nico. Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip Romance Dawn Arc During the Timeskip The position of fleet admiral was replaced after a great ten day battle between Aokiji and Akainu at some point between the two years, following the war. The victor was Sakazuki, who became the new fleet admiral, and though Kuzan was alive, he refused to work under Akainu and thus left the Marines. Aokiji's resignation was a great loss to the Marines although they have become much stronger under the command of their new fleet admiral. Sometime during the timeskip, a new admiral known as Ryokugyu was appointed. The Marines also held a World Military Draft (世界徴兵, Sekai Chōhei), through which Fujitora and Ryokugyu received special appointments to the rank of admiral. After the Timeskip Return to Sabaody Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece According to One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, the Marines' original theme was supposed to be sort of Mafia-like. In the first version, Marines were supposed to wear black suits instead of Marine coats and every member was planned to have a hard, scary look on their faces. Also, some minor Marine characters, like John Giant and Brannew, were already planned out from the beginning of the series. Other Media Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Although the literal Roman characters "Marine" are displayed prominently throughout the manga on the hats and uniforms of officers and at military installations, the Japanese word that is used is "海軍" （かいぐん） "kaigun", which translates most closely to "Navy". While Viz alters the various "kaigun" kanji to read Navy in English while leaving the word Marine alone on various equipment and personnel, 4Kids, on the other hand, took a different approach. 4Kids opted to erase kanji and to change all instances where the word "Marine" appears in the artwork to read "Navy". Conversely, FUNimation appears to take more of a middle ground. They appear to translate all of the Kanji literally as "Navy", as well as occasionally referring to the whole organization as the "Navy" while more often referring to the smaller groups and the grunts chasing them as the "Marines". Seemingly by the logic that the group as a whole are the "Navy" and the individual soldiers are "Naval-Marines". In English, to call the Navy the "Marines" or the "Marine Corps" can be considered a mistake, because Marines (in the English sense of the word) make up only a portion of the Navy's forces. For example, in the American military, the word "Marine" is used to describe any member of the Marine Corps (a body of ground combat troops deployable with naval vessels) while a strictly seafaring force is called a Navy. In fact, the technical division of a Marine is "a soldier serving at sea," despite the notion that real-life Marines hate being referred to as "Soldiers." Evidence from the series (specifically, the author's frequent use of vocabulary from a variety of mainland European languages) suggests that the use of "Marine" in the Navy's emblem may come from French or German. In both languages, "Marine" has the same meaning as the English word "Navy". Accuracy of terms Theme songs See also Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Marines - One Piece Encyclopedia Notes, Trivia, & References * … Site Navigation * … Category:Marines